When One door closes
by SumikoNakamasuki
Summary: Akari is a scholarship student from the states at the prestigious Ouran Academy. But, when her mothers old pen pal sells her shop, Akari is forced to find another job. And that job comes with some unexpected responsibilities.


Sometimes when one door closes you have to find the one that opened...

It all started when I moved to Japan. I was 15 and full of dreams, I was going to work part time and then go to school part time at the prestigious ouran academy. My moms long time pen pal owned a general store and said I could work there in till I found a better job. And she even greeted me at the airport and took me to my living arrangements but the adventure stared the next day...

_xXx_

I woke up to the loud buzzing of the alarm clock, four more days till school started. But today was my first day at work. I grabbed my bag and set off.

When I got there my mom's pen pal, Len , came straight up to me.

"Akari, I know this is your first day, but we are closing down" she said

"But dont we open at 8? I'm actually early considering it's 7:55."I replied

"No I mean for good. I just got an offer of 10,000,000 yen from a fashion designer who wants to sell make the whole street a fashion utopia!cage said it d be called Hitachiin lane!"

"Ok?" I said dumbfound

"Don't worry we will help you find a job and I'll lend you some money on till u get one"

Soon Lea, Lens daughter came down and Len told her the news giving me the perfect time to escape.

I walked out and down the street. How can someone sell out so easy? I mean I really needed that job! Now I have no idea how I will pay my rent. Len said she'd give me yen but, not for long. I need to get a job, and fast.

I went home and went to bed I had another long day ahead of me.

*the next day*

I woke up and decided, why not explore? I've only been here for a day so might as well!

I walked to the higher end of town to see what this Hitachiin lady is. When I got there I could easily tell what place it was, since the building had Hitachiin fashion written in lights across the building. I stood there marveling at the building for quite awhile when I fell.

I didn't even realize what had happened, but out of nowhere two twins ran into me, and I was on the ground.

They both looked me over , their hair the same except parted different ways and both wearing a uniform, to where else then Ouran high? One of them looked at me and said "she looks like a Commoner" the other one soon added "what is she doing here?"

I looked at them and said " well at least I don't walk around pushing people down, besides I go where ever I want and who are you calling commoner?"

"who are you?" they said in unison

"who are you" I answered back

"We" one said

"are the Hitachiin twins" the other added

"well then boys, my names Akari and you owe me a new job. Since your family just took my old one."

That next day I packed, I was officially moving into Hitachiin manor. One of the twins Koaru, told me that they where low on workers at their mansion, and seeing that I needed a new job I could come and work for double the pay and a place to stay. All I needed to do was go to Hitachiin manor and ask to see the twins and my job was set.

When I finished packing I left to find Hitachiin Manor. I had to ask around allot to find it And when I did it was huge! When I knocked on the door and a tall man wearing a suit answered.

"Akari? Isn't it early?" He asked taking my bags

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused

"Hikaru talks in his sleep" He said opening the door further to let me in. " Follow me, Mrs Hitachiin needs to access your abilities to place you in the right position."

I followed him down a long hall and then he knocked once on the last door to the right. A voice admitted from behind the door " You may enter, but Marcus, Angeline needs you in the kitchen."

"Yes mam" he said then turned to me " welcome akari to manoir de la mort!" Then he left.

I entered the room, which reminded me of a cabin, with a fire place and a couch that seemed like home. To complete the look it had a redhead women sitting on the couch, sipping tea. She looked up and almost dropped her teacup. "Youre beautiful" she said.

"Thanks?" I answered kind of confused.

"One moment" she said disappearing behind behind a door and returning a few moments later with the most beautiful gold silk dress I ever saw. "Try this on" she said handing it to me and pointing to a screen on the other side of the room.

I went behind the screen and put on the dress. I don't know any other way to describe the feeling besides saying that it felt like what an angel would wear. I emerged and this time Mrs Hitachiin actually dropped her tea this time. It quickly devoured the rug on the floor as she stared in awe. "You're beautiful!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you for letting me try this on." I said quite embarrassed.

"Come with me, sorry I just had too! I dont get to play dress up with girls that often. Most times I just use the boys " she said taking my hand and leading me to a separate room.

"What about the tea? It will stain the rug!"

"It will be fine, Walter will get it. Now we need to talk your job."

This room alike but without a fireplace and an overall blue theme. We both sat down on the couch. A man walked in holding my clothes and laid them on a small table in the room.

"Across the hall is a bathroom if you would like to change back into your clothes" Mrs Hitachiin said.

"Ok thank you." I said grabbing my clothes and leaving to go to the bathroom. I changed in the nicely decorated (and expensive!) bathroom and returned.

"Now I have talked to your mother about your predicament and you shall work here as a maid, your day off will be Saturday. But your main duty is to take care of the boys and watch over them for me. You start tomorrow. Now if you go back down the hallway you came and take a right your room is the second one on the left. Your luggage will be there momentarily and I hope you like what I picked out for you."

"Yes mam!" I said leaving and going where she had told me. When I got there I found a room decorated just like my room back in America! Complete with a laptop and my favorite stuffed animal Naylin. I logged on the computer and on to messenger. After a few minutes of aimlessly searching the Internet, my messenger binged.

Bluejacketswag- hey long time no see~

Lightontheshore- hey I told you I was moving

Bluejacketswag- but you stilled didn't message me, we are in the same time zone now! it's the least you could do.

Lightontheshore- well I'm working now at some mansion so your gonna have to wait

Bluejacketswag- you know I live in a mansion right? :D

Lightontheshore- yeah right you probably live in the dumpster outside one XD.

Bluejacketswag- jeez you caught me. Just don't interrupt my sleep with those party's at the mansion.

I talked to bluejacketswag for a while and fell asleep at the keyboard.

 **** **_xXx_**

I woke up at 2pm to find a gentle melody playing through the house. Immediately I recognized the song, Fur Elise, one of my favorites. I followed the sound of the music to find a tall, thin , blonde boy playing the piano. He seemed to be in a separate world. His hands danced across the piano, like an artists painting a picture.

Then I sneezed.

The boy suddenly stopped. " Who is it?" He said turning towards me.

I lowered my head "Tsuki Akari" I said.

He walked over and lifted my chin. "It's nice to meet you." He then whispered in my ear "princess"

i took this chance to kick him in the ankle and run down the hall. And I ran right into Koaru. "Koaru!"

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"YES, who wouldn't? Anyway there's a creep over there" I said pointing down the hallway.

" Oh you must mean Tamaki He's not a creep he's just special..." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me back down the hall to the Tamaki guy, who was rolling on the floor holding his foot. " I'm surprised he is even over here... Him and Hikaru are in a fight over a girl..."

" So he likes a girl and yet still tries to touch my face like he knows me?"

"He's a natural born lover"

"creep" I said under my breath.

"hmm?" Koaru said looking at me.

"Nothing.. nothing... I was just thinking"

" oh, do you wanna go swimming with me?"

"THERE'S A POOL?! This place is awesome!"

"yup now go get UR swim suit on and meet me outside in 5" he said running down the hall.

"Wait! I don't have a swim suit!" I yelled at Koaru. I glanced at Tamaki who was still rolling across the room holding his foot.

then someone tapped my shoulder " you need a swim suit?" Said Mrs Hitachiin, handing me three bikinis. "Go try these on!"

"ok?" I said turning to walk to the bathroom. This place is kinda weird, creepers playing the piano and a lady who shows up at random times... At least it was her house. I looked at. The swimsuits one was a simple blue bikini, the second was a green halter, and the third was pink with ruffles. I chose the green, both my favorite color and the color of my eyes. I put it on and went to find the back door, being mobbed by Mrs Hitachiin in the hallway complementing how it looked. When I finally got outside Koaru stared at me of awhile before grabbing my hand and leading me to a pool that could only be described as an oasis or heaven.

." Its beautiful!" I said, Koaru still holding my hand.

"thanks" he said staring at me. I stared back, a blush creeping across my face. He was actually really cute.

"So why did you ask me here?" I asked.

"I like you, your beautiful, you don't even know it, and you something about the way you hold yourself that makes me smile."

"really?" I said, staring deep into his eyes.

"Yes," he let go of my hand " So what would you say to being my girlfriend?" he stared out onto the pool.

"hmm" I said slipping my hand from his and pushing him into the pool.

"What was that?" he asked bringing his head up from the water and gasping for breath.

" I dont know" I said smiling and sitting down on the edge of the pool. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me in, put instead of letting me fall, he pulled me into his arms.

"So now back to what I was saying, will you be my girlfriend?" he said looking into my eyes with his chocolate orbs.

"Koaru, I just met you." I replied. I had to admit he was cute, but I knew this kid for what maybe 2 days? He was very kind and sweet but I barely know him. "You barely know me"

"Yeah" he replied leaning in, "but I like what I know"

"Koaru, you are very sweet but can we wait? How about a month? We hang out and get to know eachother as friends and then see how that works out?"

"Okay " he said smiling and promptly dropping me into the water.

"Hey!" I yelled gasping for air and splashing to the surface. "What was that for?"

"You said you wanted for me to treat you like a _friend..._ I wouldn't treat my _girlfriend_ that way." he said smiling.

"Okay" I said smiling mischievously " And I can do this" I added splashing him. He splashed me back.

_xXx_

Good Morning Sunshine~" My phone rang. It seemed mom had put an alarm on my phone for my first day of school. I reached up to my phone and pressed the silent button before heading to the closet. My first day as a student at the prestigious Ouran High School. I quickly put on what was deemed "School Dress Code" but ditched the Dress. It was way over my budget and in no way could I ever afford it. The plane ticket here was already a fortune and I couldn't imagine spending over 500$ on a dress when I need more to even make it through the week. I pulled on the alternative sweater and my knee length pleaded skirt and shoved my notebooks and translator in to my backpack. Quickly walking into the Kitchen to find the boys, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled, before me was a mess. Scratch that, it was a disaster. There was pancake batter everywhere, including the ceiling, eggs in Hikaru's hair and pieces of bacon hanging down from the ceiling.

They both looked at me with a straight face. "Making breakfast." they said as one.

"Um WHAT HAPPENED?"

"The Cook had an emergency and had to leave right away" they replied, again in unison and putting air quotations around emergency.

"And so that explains this how?"

"We wanted pancakes" Hikaru said

"Haruhi says they are easy to make" Koaru added.

"Why didnt you guys come get someone?" I asked furious at the mess I would most likely have to clean up.

"We weren't sure who to get"

I looked around for the towels and grabbed one, wetted one and started to wipe down the counters of the batter like substance. Checking the time we had about an hour before we had to leave. "give me 30 minutes okay and then breakfast will be ready. Okay?"

The boys shook their heads and ran off down a hall to an unknown destination. Hopefully to get ready for school. I grabbed out a chair and carefully started to clean the ceiling of the gooey mess up there and pulled down the streamers of bacon. It took about 15 minutes and then I searched around for a pantry, finding one in the right corner of the kitchen and pulling out every ingredient I thought was Japanese for flour and the other essentials and started to work.

Cooking always relaxed me, it was one thing mother and I always tried to do often. She and I would pick a dish that sounded cool and try to see if we could make it, and it actually be good. Sometimes it turned out great and we added it to our cookbook, but other times, it didn't and ended in failure. But all in all by the time I was done with my day dream of memories, tears were streaming down my face and the pancakes along with a few pieces of leftover bacon were done and edible.

"Boys! Breakfast" I yelled flipping three pancakes each on to two plates with enough keeping warm on the griddle.

The boys quickly came into view licking their lips and smiling, "Looks better then Chief Gastabo's! he should leave on emergency more often!" Kaoru said.

"Just wait to complement until after you eat it okay?" I said placing a plate of bacon on the table. "Heres all the bacon I could savage too. Speaking of that, where did you get actual bacon?"

"Imports" Kaoru replied " I wanted my _friend_ to feel welcome"

I chuckled and took a piece of bacon. "Ya know I haven't had bacon since my grandfather took me to his farm and showed me how they got bacon."

"What?" Hikaru asked, half a pancake hanging out of his mouth.

"Why?" Kaoru added, syrup dripping down his mouth.

"My grandfather was a farmer, he wanted me to know how it was done.."

"So he showed you" They asked in unison, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean there's nothing yeally wrong with that, the only thing was he chose the pig I named Manfred…."

They both burst out laughing.

"Hey! Manfred was the best Pig ever and I miss him! I cried for two hours! This is not a laughing matter!"

"But you named a pig Manfred!" Kaoru explained holding his gut from laughing.

"Yeah! So!"

"Manfred!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Okay his name _was funny_ but I was 6 I wasn't capable of giving things good names! My Guinea pig's name was Pig!"

"Oh Akari" They said laughing, "I think we are going to get along great."

This was originally posted on another site, but being since I like fanfiction better, Im posting it here. Will prob update both,


End file.
